A Chance Encounter
by RavenPuff0830
Summary: AU: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter become roommates at USC. The day before Harry arrives Draco has a rather "interesting" dream about him. Harry is gay and Draco is not (or so he says) but what will happen when the dreams don't stop? The sexual tension between is so thick you can cut it with a knife. What will happen between them? Read to find out!
1. Close Encounters of the First Kind

A/N: Soooooo this is my first FanFiction in a really long time so don't judge me! This is also my first slash (Don't like Don't Read). Please give me constructive criticism, I would really like to improve on my writing skills. So don't forget to Review/ Favorite/ Alert or all three because you really like it and you think I'm awesome! So if you didn't read the summery this is an AU FanFiction about Draco and Harry as college roommates. Neither of them have magic and there is no such thing as Voldemort, but keep your eyes peeled for Tom. Ummm that's about it I think. Oh yeah! I almost forgot, Draco is extremely O.O.C well unless you count the very end of the last book. Draco's cold and doesn't like very many people but he is not an outright asshole to people (unless they deserve it!)

This Chapter is Dedicated to Kaitlyn and Andy thanks for encouraging me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did there would be a lot more gay couples!

-I'm just a line break don't mind me-

**DRACO**

I have no Idea how I got here, somehow I've ended up pushed against the wall with an incredibly handsome man in front of me. Who is he? Right now I don't really care; all I care about is what his mouth is doing to my neck. Wait. Wait a second.

"I-I'm not gay," I hear myself say. The guy looked up at me with his big green eyes and said,

"Are you sure about that?" I started to answer but he ripped open my white button down shirt and he started explore my body with his hands. No, this is wrong… but why does it feel so right? The pads of his thumbs brush over my nipples and my breath hitched. My handsome stranger looked at me and smiled, his hot breath ghosts over my skin before his mouth attacks my chest. I moaned, my reaction obviously amuses the stranger because he laughs and traces my abs with his tongue down to the waist band of my pants. He unbuttons and unzips my pants with his teeth. My pants fall off and reveal my erection straining against my briefs.

"Not gay? You can say that to me all you want Draco but you might want to tell your penis that," he said. He pulled down my briefs and my cock sprang free, he grabbed it and started to move his hand up and down. My knees buckled, the pleasure rushing all at once, drops of pre-cum formed at the head and he used it to lubricate his movements. He moved his mouth closer and licked me. Just as I was about to tell him to stop teasing me and get on with it I awoke to someone very loudly walking into my room. I shot up in my bed and looked over the door way where an average sized guy with unruly black hair was struggling to get in the room with all of his stuff.

"Hi, I'm-" the last part of his introduction was cut short because he tripped and fell face first into the blue shag rug. "Harry" he said with his face still in the carpet. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and leaned slightly to right and extended his hand.

"Let's try this again shall we? I am Harry, Harry Potter." I eyed him, what was up with this guy? He seems like a very cheerful person and it's only… I raised my wrist to look at the time 10am, oh shit it's 10 am!

"I'm Draco and I am going to be late!" I threw my blanket off of me and ran for the bathroom. I didn't have time for a shower and I had no idea where my clean clothes are. Just as I thought things couldn't possibly get worse I realized that I had the biggest most uncomfortable erection in my entire life. SHIT! I did not have time for this so I just threw on my jeans from yesterday, ran a comb through my hair, grabbed my jacket and ran out the bathroom door and hoped for the best. Well, just as I was running out of the bathroom my roommate, uh Henry or Harvey or something like that was standing in front of the bathroom door. I didn't have time to stop so we collided and hit the ground with me landing on top of him. I tried to get up but found that I couldn't, I looked down at my roommate and his hands were situated on my waist.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" He said with a very worried look on his face. I looked into his big green eyes, wait, wait a second they look so familiar… no, no it's not possible, he is the guy from my dream. It seems that I pissed off some fate because right at moment he moved his leg and my erection was touching his crotch. I looked at his face for some kind of sign, but his face was unreadable. I quickly moved his hands of my waist and jumped up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time, got it?" I looked at him and almost immediately wished I hadn't, he looked like a kicked puppy, and I was the one who kicked it.

"I-I'm sorry, you got up so fast and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

Yeah, nice job Draco, the guy that you have to live with for the next year is actually a decent human being and the some of first things that you do is steam roll him, shove your erection in his crotch and then proceed to yell at him like it's his fault for waking up late, yeah that's just perfect.

"Hey, look it's not your fault, I shouldn't have flew out of the bathroom like that," I said offering him a hand. He took it and pulled himself up and said,

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Chemistry," I looked at my watch 10:10am, "and I have to be there in 20 minutes and it's on the other side of campus," I said in defeat, there was no way I was going to make it.

"Chemistry 101 with Professor Severus Snape?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have him too, hold on a second," he said as he ran to his bag. He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out some car keys and said,

"Come on, I'll drive us."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I know that it was kind of short and you may not understand the plot but I just wanted to get this out on the internet. Please tell me what you think I would love to hear from you guys. kiss kiss!


	2. I Believe Introductions are in Order

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad your back! Well thank you for reading the first chapter and coming back for more!

This chapter is dedicated to TheDemonLady, thanks for being the first person to review!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends :(

* * *

Chapter 2

**HARRY**

I jumped out of my car and grabbed everything I could carry and headed up to room 204. After I walked up the stairs I balanced my bag and opened the door. There was a guy asleep on one of the beds but when I walk through the door I guess he woke up. I'm not surprised, I must have been making more noise than a bull in a china shop.

"Hi, I'm-" the last part of my introduction was cut short because my feet got tangled up in each other and I tripped and fell face first into the rug. "Harry" I said with my face still in the carpet. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and leaned slightly to right and I extended my hand.

"Let's try this again shall we? I am Harry, Harry Potter." He looked at me for a second then he looked at his watch and said,

"I'm Draco and I am going to be late!" Draco, hmm nice name, nice name to go with an even nicer face. Draco jumped up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Wow, he jumped up so fast! I wonder if he's ok? I walked over to the bathroom and was about to knock when Draco came running out and smashed into me. We fell to the ground and he landed on top of me. I put my hands on his hips to steady him and said,

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" He hit me so hard, I can take it but I wasn't so sure about him. He threw my hands off his hips, jumped up, and said,

"Yeah I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time, got it?" No! I just met him and he already thinks I'm weird! No, this is bad, really bad why do bad things always happen to me? I stared at him like a dear caught in the headlights and said,

"I-I'm sorry, you got up so fast and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

"Hey, look it's not your fault, I shouldn't have flew out of the bathroom like that," He said offering me a hand. I took it and pulled myself up and said,

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Chemistry," he looked at his watch, "and I have to be there in 20 minutes and it's on the other side of campus." I remembered my first class today, Chemistry 101 with Professor Severus Snape in the science building, which just so happened to be on the other side of campus. So there is a pretty good chance that we are going to the same place.

"Chemistry 101 with Professor Severus Snape?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have him too, hold on a second," I said as I ran to my bag. I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out my car keys and said,

"Come on, I'll drive us." We grabbed our things and headed downstairs towards my car. We got in and started towards the science building.

"So," I said, "is this your first day of classes too?"

"Yeah but I got here two days ago, my parents just couldn't wait to get rid of me, what about your parents? Did they want to get rid of you too?" I hate when people talk about their parents, it's not like I miss mine or anything, well I do, but I don't remember them.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was one, I lived with my aunt and uncle until I turned 18 last month. When I turned 18 I found out that my dad had some stocks in a few fortune 500 companies but I couldn't access it until I was 18. When I finally could I hi-tailed it out of my aunt and uncle's house and stayed at a hotel till I came here." Draco was quiet for a few moments then he said,

"I'm sorry about your parents; did you get that lightning scar in the accident too?" I chuckled to myself; at least he didn't linger to long on the "I'm sorry your parents are dead" thing.

"Yeah, a piece of glass from the windshield hit me on my forehead," I said.

"Cool." Just then I spotted the science building and pulled into a relatively decent spot and we got out. It was 10:25 so we barely made it to class on time. We walked into the classroom and it was set up four to a lab table, because we were cutting it kinda close there weren't any completely empty lab tables left.

"You can sit over here if you'd like," said a girl to my left. She was pretty, but not in the stuck up way but in the girl-you-desperately-need-a-comb-but-you-have-a-ni ce-face kind of way. Malfoy and I took the two seats across from each other and I sat next to the girl facing the board.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Harry." I extended my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she looked Draco up and down then continued, "and you are?"

"Draco," he said clearly aggravated. Just then a man in his mid-forties with shoulder length black hair walked in and said,

"On each lab table there are four syllabuses please take one." Before he could continue with his introduction a boy with red hair walked in but before he could make his way to a lab table professor Snape stopped him and said,

"What is your name?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Well Mr. Weasley in the future please arrive on time, now take a seat." He nodded solemnly and looked around for an empty seat. The only open seat was the one at our table so he walked over and said,

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" I gestured for him to take the seat next to Draco and he sat.

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione and Draco," I said gesturing to each of them.

"You have dirt on your nose," Hermione said to Ron, "did you know that?" Ron rubbed off the dirt on his nose before turning his attention back to the professor. The rest of the class went by pretty quickly, Hermione answered all of the questions that professor Snape asked, honestly she was a bit of a know it all. Draco, Ron, and I barely managed to stay awake, we were just so ready to leave.

"Okay class that's all until Wednesday, please have chapters one through three and have the page 56 questions done by then as well." We all grabbed our things and headed towards the door.

"Was that awful or what," I said.

"It's only the first day and I already hate life," said Ron. We started to walk to Turner House when I said,

"Hey Ron, do you live in Turner?" He nodded and I continued, "Well, what's your room number?"

"Uhhh I'm in room 205," Ron said.

"No way!" I exclaimed, "Our room is right across the hall from yours!"

"That's awesome! By the way I think I have a cure for our Monday blues."

"What?"

"What would you say to a scary movie in my room?"

"I would say hell yeah! What about you Draco? Are you going to come watch the movie with me and Ron?" I said.

"No, thanks but no thanks," he said. From what I have seen of Draco it seems that he is not a very friendly person and usually keeps to himself. He seems like a nice guy once you get to know him, but it seems that no one can really get to know him.

"Come on Draco, It will be fun! It will give us a chance to get to know each other; we _are_ going to be living together for the next year."

"Fine Potter, I'll watch a movie with you and Weasley." Yes! He was going to watch a movie with me! I know I shouldn't get to excited but who wouldn't? Draco is super sexy! I know I know he probably isn't gay but hey, you can't blame a guy for dreaming. We made our way up the stairs to Ron's room. When Ron opened the door his roommate was unpacking. He walked over to us and said,

"Hi, I'm Tom Riddle."

* * *

A/N: YAY! You got all the way through two chapters, I'm so proud of you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! For those of you who have read but did not review please, please, please, please review! Even if you hated it I want your feedback! Well maybe not if you hated it. :P It's my birthday today so for my present you guys should review it!


End file.
